A Tale Revised
by CottonCandy-x
Summary: Albus and Scorpius meet on the train, after finding out their Fathers are confused they immediately become friends..... Will eventually be Albus/Scorpius sorry bout bad summary.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter walked onto the train to Hogwarts for the first time, waving distractedly to his parents and little sister. With a smile, he thought to himself reverently, _so this is the great Hogwarts Express_. It was a magnificent piece of machinery, scarlet in colour and absolutely huge.

As the boy wandered looking for an empty compartment his thoughts wandered back to one of the boys he had noticed down on the platform before he had left. Albus couldn't help but notice that he was rather pale and looked to be Albus' age. _Could he have been another first year?_ As he pondered he walked into the only empty compartment he could find, failing to notice that same boy sitting on the seat until he felt a hand on his arm and he swore he jumped a foot into the air.

"Sorry but you're blocking my view of my cat and I'm trying to sketch her" The boy said politely. Albus looked up at the timid voice hearing the strength behind it and noticed the boy he had seen on the platform sitting with a sketchpad on his knee holding a charcoal stick in his hand and with a smudge of it across his nose. It was a moment later until Albus finally realised he had been staring. 

"Sorry" he said with a sheepish grin, not noticing the boy looked slightly uncomfortable from when he had been staring at him. 

"That's alright," the blonde kid said with a dismissing wave of his hand. Albus looked slightly dumbfounded for a second and then realised he hadn't even introduced himself. 

"Oh sorry, umm I'm Albus Potter." Albus said sticking his hand out.  
The boy looked slightly shocked but shook it off 

"I'm Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy" The boy called Scorpius flinched waiting for a punch but what Albus did next astounded him, the grinning boy shook his hand firmly and with a smile! The pale boy looked a little put off for a second then remembered to shake his hand back. 

_I thought he was going to hit me for that! Not shake my hand._ Scorpius said mystified and quite confused.

Albus noticed Scorpius' flinch and was about to ask him what was wrong when the food cart came round.

"Do you want anything, dears?" Asked the old lady who was serving kindly. Scorpius shook his head but Albus grinned and reached into his pockets where he pulled out two gold coins, buying 2 chocolate frogs and a huge bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. He pondered about how weird Scorpius acted before when he remembered what his dad always said about the Malfoy family, a talk his father had had with him many years ago. 

"Son," He had said. "In case anybody tries to lead you astray from your path, I want you to know now that the Malfoy family isn't necessarily a Dark or even bad one, they may have a dark past but their hearts are good." Albus thought on that for a while and decided he was going to get to know Scorpius better, at least before he made any judgements of his own. 

It was while the green eyed boy was thinking this, that Scorpius was lost in his own memories, a conversation with his own father, a rather interesting conversation… he father had always told him a lot about the War, especially the 2nd war… as well as the Potters. His Father had always told him that the Potters were a good family but that when he was a child he had started a fight between himself and Harry Potter and had ruined any chances of friendship between Harry and himself because of his arrogance as a child, from his abysmal upbringing by his father. He had also warned Scorpius that the Potters would most likely hate the Malfoy family and that were out for their blood so Scorpius hadn't expected Albus to act so… normal! He was expecting at least a broken nose. But right then Scorpius was shook from his musing by a single question from Albus. 

"Why did you flinch when you told me your name?"

TBC


	2. Authors Note

Ok incase anybody is wondering no there won't only be 3 people in the Slythendor house.

I didn't completely come up with the idea of Slythendor aswell. i got the idea off the story 'Not Your Usual Veela Mate' on FF when Snape says harry is 'Slythendorish' then explains that it is a cross between a gryffindor and a Slytherin. If you don't like it then live with it cos alot of the story revolves around it.

I'll try to update once a week at least and thx to anybody who's reading my story.

It'll be Albus/Scorpius in later chapters.

Lexy  
xxx  
;


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 1

Chapter 2  


Albus gave Scorpius a curious look as he watched the mixed emotions flit across his face like confusion, sadness, anxiety, fear and hope. Albus curiously wondered what was going through his head. He was correct that Scorpius did have a lot of thoughts going through his mind at that moment and he tried to figure out how Albus didn't know that his family hated Scorpius' own. So he decided to just come out it. "IthoughtyourfamilyhatedmyfamilysoIthoughtyouweregoingtopunchmeoutor--something" He said in a rush expecting Albus to smirk and say of course he did. 

"Could you repeat that so I can actually understand you?" Albus said giving Scorpius a confused look. Scorpius looked slightly embarrassed and repeated it slower 

"I know your family hates my family so I figured you were going to hit me" Albus looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

"My family don't hate you! Who told you that? That's stupid." Scorpius looked at his feet 

"My father always told me that yours was a good family and he was so sorry that when he was younger he destroyed any chance of friendship with your father and that because of that your family hated my family." Albus could vaguely understand where he was coming from but his father had never even shown dislike of the Malfoy family, let alone hate!

"My father doesn't hate your father, from what I've heard he rather respects him" Now it was Scorpius who looked confused but was beginning to smile a little. 

"My father respects your father quite a lot too." Albus grinned and held out his hand Scorpius looked at it confused 

"Friends?" said Albus, with a lopsided smile. 

"Friends." said Scorpius with a mirrored grin and a firm handshake.

Albus remembered Scorpius had been sketching his cat before he interrupted him what felt like lifetimes ago now, so he decided to look at Scorpius' cat. She was a rather pretty kitten, being a tortoiseshell with brown black and white fur covering her body. She was daintily licking her paw right at that moment, when she realised Albus was looking at her she looked up at him startling him with her two different coloured eyes. One was Blue/Grey just like Scorpius' eyes and one was a startling emerald green that reminded Albus of his own eyes.

"Oh Merlin! Her eyes are so cool!" Albus looked over at Scorpius seeing his expression of amusement and he grinned. "Never knew cats eyes could be so… interesting." Albus said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah that's why I bought her, I loved her eyes." Scorpius confided. Albus looked out the window and saw the lights of the train station.

"We're nearly there we should probably get changed" Scorpius nodded and pulled his trunk down and got his robe out, Albus did the same. They both got changed just in time because as soon as they had closed their trunks back up the train stopped and Albus and Scorpius shared a look. They were finally at school.

As they got off the train Albus looked for his cousin but couldn't see her.

"She probably made friends with some bookworms!" He laughed and Scorpius gave him a weird look "Sorry, I was just thinking. My cousin has probably already made friends with a bunch of nerds just like her." Albus said laughing.

"Do you think she'll be in Ravenclaw?" Albus thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know, she might be in Gryffindor. I wonder what house I'll be in."

"I don't care what house I'm in I just hope it isn't Hufflepuff." Albus laughed

"Yeah, same." The boys were still talking when they heard a gruff voice saying

"First years over 'ere" Albus ran to Hagrid and gave him a hug. "Well 'llo Albus, who's your little friend?" Hagrid asked trying to figure out who Scorpius was. He looked familiar but he just couldn't pick it.

"Oh this is Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said grinning from ear to ear. Hagrid was slightly taken aback but recovered quickly

"Well 'llo Scorpius." Scorpius looked rather frightened of the tall half giant but said as respectfully as he could.

"Hello Mr Hagrid sir." Hagrid laughed "Just call me Hagrid, son. Everyone does." Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Ok boys jump on the boats, first years 'ave gotta go on the boats"  
Albus and Scorpius ran over to the boats and jumped in.

"Well this is gonna be a wild ride" said Albus giving Scorpius a maniacal grin.  
Scorpius looked scared when Albus gave him that grin. "Oh Merlin I'm gonna die" He thought.

Scorpius didn't remember the boat ride to Hogwarts. Nor did he want to.  
Actually he didn't really remember anything until he heard his name being called out by Professor Snape the new deputy headmaster "Scorpius Malfoy"  
Scorpius looked up stunned, he really was out of it but as he slowly walked up to the old hat with the rip in the front he realised something, he wanted to be in whatever house Albus was in. As he placed that hat over his head all he could think was 'Please put me with Albus, please put me with Albus, please put me with Albus'. 

'So you want to be with a Potter? Well that's a Malfoy first… hmmm smart enough for Ravenclaw, definantly cunning enough for slytherin and oh yes, you're brave enough for Gryffindor even if you won't admit it but I think something new is going to happen this year… we're having a change, yes I think that's what I'll do, change is good, don't you agree?" Scorpius had no idea what the old hat was on about but he had a feeling something very weird was about to happen as the hat was contemplating. "Yes indeed." 

"SLYTHENDOR!" the hat yelled out loudly. Scorpius looked up confused, what the bloody hell was a Slythendor? The aging headmistress Professor McGonagall stood up, gaining the attention of the entire room 

"It seems," she said with a crease between her forehead, "that the Sorting Hat has decided… against all odds, might I add… to create an entire new House this year at Hogwarts thins year so could you all kindly give me a moment now to have a short chat with the Hat so I can see exactly what the Hat means here. With a sweep of her tartan robes, the elderly woman walked down to the front of the Hall from the middle of the Staff table, and pulled the Hat off Scorpius and onto her own head where it perched, slightly tilted. Scorpius at this time was having a minor freak out inside, (Malfoy's never show that they are anxious.) stood there looking like a total idiot as the hall erupted in a frenzy of conversation, what was this new house? What could it change? What would happen? Moments later, Headmistress McGonagall stood up slowly with a slight smile on her face.

"STUDENTS!" She called. "Quiet! The hat decided that as Mr Malfoy here was so well-suited to two houses that the house would make a combination of more than 1 house, Slytherin and Gryffindor, adding a new House called Slythendor! Mr Malfoy, please be seated at your allocated table." McGonagall instructed indicating the small table off to the right that Scorpius had failed to notice until right at that moment. He actually had a small suspicion that it had actually only just appeared right that moment. After he had strode over to the table with an outwards display of confidence, but actually in a completely dazed state, he didn't hear any of the rest of the Sorting until he recognised a name at almost the end, making him jerk up to attention.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Professor Snape said, with only a hint of malice in the last name and a lot of pride in the middle. Albus was trembling slightly as he walked up, but the House he was chosen for took only seconds. In a booming voice, for the second time that night the Hat called out, 

"SLYTHENDOR!" to the general astonishment. A few people clapped hesitantly and Scorpius grinned at Albus, who looked a bit confused himself but mostly happy. Both of them noticed that there was still one seat left to fill on there table Scorpius wondered who would fill it. Thankfully, his answer came soon enough as Rose Weasley walked up to the hat. Albus tapped him on the arm and pointed to her.

"That's my cousin." He whispered happily. Scorpius grinned, waiting for the hats decision. Both boys were happy as the hat called out for the third and final time that night, 

"SLYTHENDOR!" Rose looked utterly bewildered but walked over to them cheerfully. Albus clapped her on the back and grinned

"Welcome to the club Rosie Posie." Rose gave him an evil Look. Scorpius guessed it was for calling her that nickname. The boy filed that information away for later teasing if they ever became friends.

"Shut up Al." She indicated towards Scorpius. 

"Who's he anyway?" Scorpius stuck out his hand saying 

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" Now, Rose of course had also heard had her father ranting and raving about the Malfoy family but that was just her Dad. She knew better than to listen to him about stuff like that. He never was a good judge of people. Her mother and Uncle Harry had told her that the Malfoy family wasn't all bad so couldn't help but blush at how Scorpius introduced himself thinking it rather charming. 

"Rose Weasley, likewise." She said with a small giggle and smile. Dinner went by rather quickly after that. McGonagall had told everybody the usual warnings although of course as first years, they hadn't heard them before. 

The new Slythendors were a little uncertain of what to do once she dismissed everyone. They were caught unawares when she walked right up to their table and asked them if they could walk up to her office then. They exchanged worried glances until McGonagall assured them that they weren't in any trouble

"But Ma'am, we don't really know where that is." Scorpius said with a frown.

"Oh, of course of course, how silly of me." As she had a few things to attend too first and since none of them knew where her office was she told them to ask the Herbology professor, Professor Longbottom to accompany them to bring professor Longbottom along with them. The round faced man agreed cheerfully and with that, they were on their way to the Headmistresses office. 

TBC


End file.
